Conomasuda
by MissLove1019
Summary: Sorry about the weird name just what I wanted it to be. I will continue it forever maybe or not.
1. Old friends

**Me and my sister's boyfriend made this and we still are so I will continue it. Basically the curse got passed on to another family. We make profiles as we go so those will be in bold. It says the sign name and personality. Please leave a review please. And oh yes the cat doesn't know she is the family**

Sky was walking to school through the forest where she lived. She sees a house and stares at it while walking. She trips and tumbles down towards the house. "Owww." She exclaims.

The house is empty at first glance. Not a living soul lives inside, but the walls and furniture looked way to new to be deserted. After a moments looking, a hand grabs her shoulder.

"AAAA! HAND!"

"Sky?" a familiar voice softly spoke.

"Oops sorry. Thought you were someone else." He shrugged. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Sky stares at him with her bright red eyes then brushes off her mini skirt. "Oh I tripped while walking to school. I didn't know you lived by here."

Shale scratched the back of his head embarrased like. "Well, you know. I actually live here, with Goji." Then his expression looked oddly curious at his name. "You know Goji, right?"

" Yeah more or less" Sky blushes and runs her hand through her bright blue hair. She hugs Shale. " I haven't seen you in a while even at school like you avoid me now."

Shale hugged her back, taking a good look at her hair. "Hey, Sky. How do you get your hair so blue?"

" Oh that it turns colors with my emotions" she says while her hair turns red " Well I should get to school"

Shale looked puzzled for a moment. But brushed it aside. "How about I take you there. I'm headed there too, so why not? I just need Goji." He walked inside the house and screamed at the top of his lungs "GOJI! HURRY UP! I'M LEAVING YOU!" In a moment, running footsteps came down the stairs and a boy, looking no more than 12 comes through. "Hi Sky!" he calls. (Profile coming!)

" Hi Goji! Wow you've grow since I last saw you!" Sky's hair and eyes turned a deep green. She picks up Goji and hugs him while spinning.

"Haha! Hi Sky!" He looks 12, but really, he's 14, like Momiji. Although his black hair and almost black eyes beg to differ. Once he was set down, he looked at Shale with a smirk. "Now why can't you be as nice as her?"

"Because I'm not your mom." Shale bit back. "Not that your his mom, Sky. Just refering to me not being a parent." He looked at the distance and turned back. "We really should leave now."

" Oh yeah" Sky says while getting something out of her backpack " I haven't seen you guys but I have something for you that I keep in my backpack for when I do" Sky pulls out a chocolate for Goji then swings her backpack back on her back. She hands the chocolate to Goji and smiles " Now you be good okay?"

Goji's eyes widen as he snatches the chocolates. "Oh my gosh! Your the best!" he squeals as he starts nomming on one end. "That'll shut him up untill we get there." Shale mutters as he and Goji start walking.

"You coming?" he calls

" Y... Yeah!" Sky says as she run up to them. Sky kisses Shale on the cheek " That's your gift"

Sky picks up Goji and carries him on her back. " Shale is nice Goji but, I'm not trying to be rude, your kinda mean to him so he treats you he same way"

Shale blushes when he got the kiss. "Havn't gotten one of those in awhile before."

Goji looks down at Sky's head with chocolate still in his mouth. From what he spoke it sounded like "I don't know what your talking about. I havn't done a single bad thing to him all year."

"Yeah, in the past three minutes, if that's equivalent to one year." Shale taunted.

Sky giggles "That's one of the reason I hang around you" Sky puts her head on Shale's shoulder You make me laugh and make me feel safe"

Shale let her head rest. He did question, though, wheather or not she knew about the curse. It was clear she was part of the family, but which spirit possesed her still questioned his thoughts.

Goji looked beyond the horizon like a look-out. "Land Ho!" he merrily cried and pointed to the school.

Sky lifts her head knowing she would be picked on if they were caught together. " Hey Goji you want down now" sky says while jumping up and down.

Goji clung on the Sky for dear life. "Nuh uh! Shale's mean. He'll pick on me as soon as you let me down."

Shale rolled his eyes. "Oh Geez. Give me a brake."

Then, right behind them, a voice rang. "Now Goji, let Sky catch a rest."

Goji sighed. "Okay Uncle Katoa."

"Wow Goji, you've really settled down. You actually listen."

"Don't press your luck." Goji huffed. "I only did that because my legs were falling asleep."


	2. School Day

**Violane in this one. but just a flash. if fact its kinda funny. Or at least to me. I just weird that way. **Sky laughs. She then gets bumped into by a black haired boy. "Get a room"

Shale huffs at Blood. "Where the hell did you come from Blood? didn't know you liked to stalk girls." He really hated Blood because they never got along, and plus he picks on Sky.

Goji hid behind Sky. Blood was the only one who scared Goji the most." "

Go away Blood" Sky says while glaring

Katoa stepped in. "Now hang on you guys. Especially you Shale. Blood just said get a room. Nothing more, no need to be rude. But you, Blood, I hope you're not here to cause trouble again?"

" Shut up old man" Blood says and grabs Sky and puts a knife to her throat

"Meep"

"Now go away or the girl gets it"

Katoa was quicker than that. He grabbed Blood's arm that held the knife and pulled a chicken arm. Shale grabbed Sky before further harm could be done.

"Now your getting it, jerk." Shale shouted. Sky hit Blood in the nose

" Leave me alone Blood"

Katoa pulled hand cuffs from his pocket (why does he have any?) and cuffed Bloods wrists. "Thats enough Sky. It all handled." He pushed Blood to the ground like what those cops do and pulled a walkie-talkie from his back pocket. "Police are on the way." he said when he was done.

"Are you okay Sky?" Shale asked, hugging her tightly.

Sky blushes " Y... Yeah. Thank you for helping me. And sorry for the trouble."

Katoa never took his eyes off blood for a moment but laughed a little. "No no, you never made trouble. It's this little screw-up who makes it."

Goji stood next to Sky and held on to her. For someone 14, he sure acts his size.

In moments, police came and aprhended Blood and drove away.

"Whats his problem?" Shale wondered aloud. "'Shame he's in my family."

"In your family?" Sky questions.

Shale shook his head. "Nothing." he muttered. "Any ways, I think we'd better head to cl-"

The bell rang.

"...Oh great."

"Don't worry kids. I got you covered." Katoa said as he pulled a wad of papers from his pocket and signed three of them. "Now head to class before you miss everything."

"Thanks alot " Sky says and runs off.

Before they could do anything, Sky was gone.

"Uncle Katoa, give me her slip. We both have classes next to each other."

Few moments later, Shale runs after Sky and Goji ran to his class.

Sky gets to class and bows " I'm so sorry ma'am I didn't mean to be late"

Shale runs in and hands her the paper. "Forgot this." and ran to the class next door, bowing and apologizing, also handing the slip.

Sky hands her the slip and sits down. After a while class ends and Sky runs off again.

Shale's already outside with his pack slung over his shoulder.

"Didn't take you very long. Why're you so excited?"

"Oh... No I'm not really just wanna get home" Sky says and runs off.

Shale watched as Sky ran off. Goji came by and watched as Sky disappeared from sight.

"She still doesn't know, does she?" Goji asked.

"Highly doubt it, considering she doesn't know we're cousins."

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. I said I would do more so meh. Not the best but it works.**


	3. What happened

Sky climbs in to her tent and grabs a change of clothes then walks off to a stream she undresses and goes in.

" Brrr it's so cold today"

After moments of cold water suffering, voices in the distance probably made the water that much colder.

"Juan, I swear, if this is another one of those stupid 'trips', then I'm out."

"Ritzaaaa! Don't leave! I swear I saw a giant butterfly the size of my head!"

By the sound of their voices, they were about 10-ish. Boy and girl.

"Huh?" Sky gets out and wrap a towel around herself just then a huge butterfly comes by. She catches it then sees the children.

The children just stare at the naked lady with only a towl around her, still in the freezing water, holding the giant butterfly.

The air quickly got awkward, and the kids wouldn't decides to break the ice " You were looking for this right?" She says holding out the butterfly " Would you like it?"

The kids still wouldn't move, but the boy, most likely Juan, slowly nodded his head.

In continuation to that, the girl, who was most likely Ritza, called out "What are you doing in the water? Taking a bath?"

"U..uh" she said blushing " Y...Yeah" she slowly got out of the water with the towel still wrapped around her. She hands them the butterfly while holding her towel. She smiles the takes out the clip holding her now turning bright red hair. She smiles and opens her red eyes.

Juan took the butterfly and backed away slowly. "Ritza, l-let's go home."

"R-right behind you." she studdered as they both ran back in the direction they came from.

Sky frowned. She slowly dropped her towel and gets dressed. " I guess I'm not one for talking to kids." She slowly takes a walk home and she sees Shale outside. She stares at him and when he looks over she starts to walk quickly then run.

"Hey, wait!" Shale called, dropping his stuff, running to her. "Sky, wait! Hold on!" Good thing he was top of his class in running, or he may never have been able to keep sights of her.

She darts into her tent zips it up then runs out the back franticly. " Don't let him see me" she silently pleads. She runs and see the two children then runs faster. "Please. Please. Please!"

*Juan and Ritza moment*  
They see the lady run again, zooming right in front of them. They froze, mouths slightly open, before slowly turning the other way, headed back home once she was out of sight.

"You think someone died and didn't leave?" Juan asked awkwardly.

"Looks like that." Ritza replied just as much.

*Back to the chase*

Shale saw Sky dive in the tent, but didn't see her leave through the back. His fingers slipped when he tried to unzip the tent, wasting that precious second. Upon opening it, he saw personal belongings piled high in it.

"Sky, have you..." he muttered silently, forgetting about her disappearance for a moment.

Sky runs in a circle ending back up at tent. She stops to take a breath then sees Shale. She starts to run slowly panting and wheezing.

Shale caught up to her, a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying his hardest not to be even a little harsh.

"Sky, w-what's going on here?" he asked stops and takes a breath. She looks up,her hair and eyes turning a deep shade if red, with guilty eye and tears piling up.

"Sky, please! Just tell me what you've been doing in these woods?"He looked into her eyes with concern. "I'm worried. Please tell me. No more secrets, please."

"I can't... I can't tell you. It's shameful for a girl to live out here." She says quickly looking away after. Tears start to drip onto the ground when she flops down onto her knees. She bends over and starts to sob. " I don't know how I got here I remember living here since as ling as I could." She says between sobs. She looks up at Shale with hopeless eyes.

Shale bent down and wiped her tears. He was not mad, not even the slightest bit annoyed.

"Sky..." he started. "This is only the first peice to the puzzle. Come on, we need to get you back to the house. We'll talk after you have some rest, okay?"

Shale bent down and wiped her tears. He was not mad, not even the slightest bit annoyed.

Shale bent down and wiped her tears. He was not mad, not even the slightest bit annoyed.

"Sky..." he started. "This is only the first peice to the puzzle. Come on, we need to get you back to the house. We'll talk after you have some rest, okay?"

She slowly gets up and follows Shale. The more she looks at him the more she starts to cry. After a while she brakes down and can't get sighed. "Okay, that's enough." he gentally called. He put her arm around his neck in hopes to quickly get to the house faster. "Go ahead and cry. You need everything out before we can talk." His voice wasn't the slightest bit annoyed. He was calm, and gentle, compasionate, you could eventually stop to cry and her braided hair turns a nice blonde,her natural hair color, when Shale looks over he sees she's asleep."Eventually, they all do." he mutters silently. He changed postions to carry her with both arms instead, making it so much easier to walk. Before long, they got to the house, and away Sky was in a bed. For the most part, the house was quiet, so she can sleep as long as she wakes up with a headache " Wha... What happened"

Surprise! She's the wonderful winner of a FA-bulous contest! The first girl to live in the forrest, trick kids into thinking she's suppose to be dead, make friends with people she never thought was her family, get held hostaged by her own cousin, and still get to school, all while getting the guy to take you home, she deserves a room!

And it was an empty room, with only the bed, her, and her things all tied in grocery bags.


End file.
